The injection molding of small items such as lipstick cases or small bottle caps may be done using an injection nozzle having a single gate. Due to the practical sizes of injection nozzles, multi-cavity molds using single gated nozzles tend to be complicated and expensive due to the number of nozzles required. Furthermore, such molds generally provide only a relatively small number of cavities, again due to the physical dimensions of the nozzle. Multiple gate nozzles have been used; however, multiple gate nozzles tend to be larger and bulkier than there single gate equivalents. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved nozzle design which permits the easy construction of multi-cavity molds.